


Cinq fins alternatives au manga Haikyuu, et celle qui aurait dû être canon

by Somnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Ending, Crack, M/M, Oikage Week, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, national teams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Oikage week : different ending to manga !5 + 1.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Cinq fins alternatives au manga Haikyuu, et celle qui aurait dû être canon

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeuse Oikage Week ! Je passe en coup de vent, je vous réponds à tous plus tard, c'est du pur crack, enjoy ♥

Quand Kageyama Tobio entra dans le stade, la lumière des projecteurs lui agressa les yeux et les acclamations de la foule lui emplirent les oreilles. Une mer de drapeaux et de banderoles frémissait dans les gradins ; son équipe et lui étaient dessous, sortant des couloirs réservés aux athlètes, faisant une apparition remarquée près des terrains où les filets étaient déjà montés.

Il arborait fièrement son maillot national, et n’avait qu’une hâte : affronter l’équipe d’Argentine dont faisait partie Oikawa. Il n’avait jamais cru que le destin lui donnerait l’occasion de se mesurer à son ancien aîné à l’échelle internationale, mais voilà où ils étaient, prêts à jouer l’un contre l’autre dans un match olympique, et l’anticipation gagnait Kageyama en voyant l’équipe sud-américaine se profiler au loin.

-Pas besoin d’aller aux toilettes ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à Hinata.

-C’était une seule fois, au collège ! protesta son coéquipier.

Tobio refoula un sourire et se concentra sur l’équipe argentine. Ses yeux avides cherchaient Oikawa, son modèle, son rival, détaillant impatiemment tous les visages des joueurs –mais pas moyen de le trouver. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la panique l’envahit, et il se pencha de nouveau vers Hinata :

-Où est Oikawa-san ?

-Oikawa-san ? répéta Hinata.

Son expression se modifia légèrement.

-Il… Il n’est plus là, Kageyama, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

Le cœur de Kageyama lui fit l’effet de se décrocher.

-Q-Quoi ?

Oikawa n’avait que vingt-sept ans, c’était l’âge parfait pour un joueur de volley professionnel, il n’était quand même pas déjà parti à la retraite !? Kageyama l’avait pourtant suivi très régulièrement, avait regardé chacun de ses matchs et chacune de ses interview –il l’aurait su, si c’était dans ses projets de se retirer, non ? Ou alors était-ce une blessure de dernière minute ? Ça aussi, il aurait dû l’apprendre d’une manière ou d’une autre, alors… ?

Il se retourna nerveusement vers Iwaizumi et Ushijima qui marchaient derrière lui, espérant trouver une réponse.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Kageyama ? demanda Iwaizumi en le voyant agité.

C’était son rôle de veiller à la santé des athlètes, et il haussa un sourcil inquiet. Tobio n’eut pas le temps de lui expliquer qu’Hinata répondait pour lui :

-Il… Il demandait où était Oikawa.

Là encore, les expressions d’Ushijima et Iwaizumi changèrent.

-Il a du mal à le digérer, chuchota Hinata de manière peu discrète, comme si Tobio était devenu sourd tout d’un coup.

-Ça a été un choc pour tout le monde, déclara Ushijima d’une voix grave.

-Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ? demanda Kageyama en désespoir de cause, sondant encore et encore les joueurs argentins sans y retrouver les épis châtains familiers. Où est Oikawa-san ? Pourquoi il n’est pas là ? Il joue bien en Argentine, non !?

Hinata, Iwaizumi et Ushijima échangèrent un bref hochement de tête. Puis Shouyou inspira, et Tobio porta tout son attention sur lui.

-Kageyama. Oikawa est mort.

Tobio écarquilla les yeux.

-Q-Quoi… ?

-Il est mort. Le mois dernier en Argentine, il nageait trop loin des côtes et un requin l’a mangé.

-Paix à son âme, dit Ushijima.

-Amen, ajouta Iwaizumi.

Pourquoi avaient-ils l’air si détachés ? C’était une blague ? Oikawa –un requin !? Kageyama ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ça devait être un sacré requin, commenta Ushijima.

Tobio crut qu’il allait faire un malaise.

-Non, non, c’est pas possible, balbutia-t-il.

Oikawa devait être là ! Tobio avait attendu ce jour toute sa vie ! Et pourquoi tout le monde était-il au courant sauf lui !?

-Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas, marmonnait-il d’un air complètement perdu.

Un monde sans Oikawa… c’était inconcevable ! Le match allait commencer et il avait l’impression de mourir. Il ne pouvait pas jouer dans ces conditions –et il fit demi-tour, comme si repartir dans les couloirs lui donnerait la réponse.

Les voix se dissipèrent, et les lumières du stade s’éteignirent derrière lui.

*

Quand Kageyama Tobio entra dans le stade, la lumière des projecteurs lui agressa les yeux et les acclamations de la foule lui emplirent les oreilles. Une mer de drapeaux et de banderoles frémissait dans les gradins ; son équipe et lui étaient dessous, sortant des couloirs réservés aux athlètes, faisant une apparition remarquée près des terrains où les filets étaient déjà montés.

Il arborait fièrement son maillot national, et n’avait qu’une hâte : affronter l’équipe d’Argentine dont faisait partie Oikawa. Il n’avait jamais cru que le destin lui donnerait l’occasion de se mesurer à son ancien aîné à l’échelle internationale, mais voilà où ils étaient, prêts à jouer l’un contre l’autre dans un match olympique, et l’anticipation gagnait Kageyama en voyant l’équipe sud-américaine se profiler au loin.

-Pas besoin d’aller aux toilettes ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à Hinata.

-C’était une seule fois, au collège ! protesta son coéquipier.

-Tobio-chan t’embête encore, Shouyou ? Tu veux que je l’embête en retour?

Pause.

Quoi ?

Kageyama se retourna pour voir Oikawa juste à côté de lui, magnifique dans le maillot rouge sang de l’équipe du Japon, leur drapeau cousu en petit sur la poitrine.

-Q-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là !? lâcha Kageyama interloqué.

Oikawa lui adressa un regard suspicieux :

-J’emmène mon équipe vers la victoire ?

Mais, mais- ? Tobio jeta un œil à l’équipe d’Argentine, désormais à portée de vue, et c’était bien un autre passeur qu’Oikawa qui se tenait là. Mais pourquoi ce dernier était-il dans son équipe ? N’était-il pas parti en Argentine ? Ne s’était-il pas fait naturalisé au plus tôt ? Ne rêvait-il pas de défaire tous ses anciens adversaires sur un terrain mondial ?

-Tu… L’Argentine ? articula-t-il finalement.

-Ses neurones ont grillé, commenta Hoshiumi en passant près d’eux.

Oikawa lança un regard amusé à Kageyama, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et ce dernier sentit son estomac faire un flip.

-J’ai joué quelques mois là-bas, ouais, concéda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais on avait besoin de moi ici, et qui étais-je pour refuser de jouer sous les couleurs de ma patrie ?

-Mais je croyais que t’étais justement parti parce qu’on était déjà deux passeurs ? demanda Kageyama qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Avant, oui, répondit Oikawa.

Il fallut une seconde pour que le cerveau de Tobio réagisse. Il se retourna aussitôt vers le reste de l’équipe –Ushijima, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Sakusa, Gao, Aran, Yaku…

Où était Atsumu !?

-Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Miya-san ? demanda-t-il la gorge sèche.

Aran, Bokuto et Sakusa s’arrêtèrent à sa hauteur, et le premier poussa un profond soupir.

-Ah, Atsumu. Quelle tragédie. Je me doutais bien que cette excursion dans une cage à requins était une idée dangereuse.

-Paix à son âme, déclara Bokuto.

-Amen, marmonna Sakusa.

Atsumu… Lui aussi !? Tobio secoua la tête, incapable d’y croire :

-Mais Miya-san… ! Comment il a pu… ?

-Ouais, on se pose tous la question, dit Aran. Comment ce requin a-t-il pu digérer Atsumu ? Qui aurait cru qu’un gars si toxique serait tout de même comestible ?

-Pas moi, répondit Sakusa.

Kageyama fit un pas en arrière. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Il regarda Oikawa un peu plus loin, entouré par Iwaizumi, Ushijima et Hinata –c’était un très bon joueur, un excellent joueur, un des meilleurs ! mais perdre Miya-san… Tobio l’aimait bien, dans le fond…

Et surtout, il avait l’impression que ça n’allait pas. Pour autant qu’il avait voulu se tenir sur le même terrain qu’Oikawa, il restait son rival ! Son adversaire ! Jouer contre lui était tellement exaltant, c’était ça qu’attendait Tobio ! D’autant plus qu’en étant tous les deux passeurs, ils ne pouvaient jamais jouer ensemble –à moins de faire des combines comme avec Sugawara-san ? La pensée de frapper les passes d’Oikawa le faisait frémir, mais –mais non, ce n’était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer, même si Ushijima avait l’air très heureux de cette situation.

Kageyama retourna vers les vestiaires d’un air décidé. Il ne pourrait jamais savoir qui était le meilleur entre Oikawa et lui s’ils ne se confrontaient pas !

Les voix se dissipèrent, et les lumières du stade s’éteignirent derrière lui.

*

Quand Kageyama Tobio entra dans le stade, la lumière des projecteurs lui agressa les yeux et les acclamations de la foule lui emplirent les oreilles. Une mer de drapeaux et de banderoles frémissait dans les gradins ; son équipe et lui étaient dessous, sortant des couloirs réservés aux athlètes, faisant une apparition remarquée près des terrains où les filets étaient déjà montés.

Il arborait fièrement son maillot national, et n’avait qu’une hâte : affronter l’équipe d’Argentine dont faisait partie Oikawa. Il n’avait jamais cru que le destin lui donnerait l’occasion de se mesurer à son ancien aîné à l’échelle internationale, mais voilà où ils étaient, prêts à jouer l’un contre l’autre dans un match olympique, et l’anticipation gagnait Kageyama en voyant l’équipe sud-américaine se profiler au loin.

-Pas besoin d’aller aux toilettes ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à Hinata.

-C’était une seule fois, au collège ! protesta son coéquipier.

Tobio refoula un sourire et se concentra sur l’équipe argentine. Son sourire se fana un peu en voyant les joueurs apparaître dans son champ de vision –il n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir déjà vu l’équipe d’Argentine jouer en jaune. En bleu et en blanc, oui. Mais le jaune, au contraire, c’était plutôt la couleur traditionnelle de leurs voisins, l’équipe du Brésil-

Kageyama s’arrêta net, et Miya le bouscula :

-Eh, t’arrête pas comme ça, Tobio-kun !

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement alors que les équipes se faisaient face et que deux silhouettes bien connues émergeaient de ce qui était indéniablement l’équipe du Brésil.

-Yo, Tobio-chan !

-Tobio !!

Oikawa Tooru et Nicolas Romero se tenaient côte à côte comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et Kageyama contempla tour à tour, bouche bée, son ancien capitaine et son ancien champion.

Oikawa en Argentine, oui. Oui, c’était logique, c’était peut-être un peu déconcertant au début mais c’était son choix personnel et stratégique, et il était très bien là-bas. Oikawa au Japon ? Bien sûr, c’était parfaitement cohérent, il était Japonais après tout, ça restait la première option ! Mais Oikawa au _Brésil_ !?

-Tu –tu joues là depuis longtemps ? interrogea Kageyama complètement figé.

Oikawa éclata de rire, Romero éclata de rire, Hinata qui passait par là éclata de rire, et Kageyama avait juste envie d’imploser.

-Depuis des années, Tobio-chan ! s’écria Oikawa en essuyant une fausse larme. Neuf ans, en fait. Je croyais que tu le savais, surtout parce qu’on s’est déjà affrontés comme ça… ?

Romero fit un pas en avant et posa ses doigts sur le front de Kageyama :

-T’as de la fièvre, Tobio ? demanda-t-il d’un air inquiet.

-Tu veux qu’on te porte à l’infirmerie ? demanda Oikawa en ironisant à moitié.

L’idée était plaisante, mais Kageyama la repoussa. Il prit un instant pour savourer à quel point toutes les couleurs allaient bien sur Oikawa, même un jaune si vif, et demanda :

-Comment t’as réussi à prendre la place de Bruno ?

Il en fallait quand même beaucoup pour le remplacer, c’était un des meilleurs passeurs du monde, même s’il ne remettait absolument pas les capacités d’Oikawa en doute.

-Je n’aurais sûrement pas réussi avant quelques années. Mais malheureusement…

Nicolas baissa les yeux d’un air navré :

-Il faisait du pédalo et….

-Un requin l’a mangé, c’est ça ? soupira Tobio en se sentant un peu blasé.

-Dans un lac, Tobio ! Qu’est-ce que le requin faisait dans un lac !?

-Paix à son âme, murmura Oikawa.

-Amen, compléta Nico.

Kageyama ne savait pas. Il ignorait jusque-là que les requins avaient pour repas de prédilection les passeurs de niveau international. Mais il y avait plus urgent, et il posa une nouvelle question, quitte à passer pour un idiot :

-Et… Hm, tu peux me rappeler comment tu es arrivé là ?

-Quoi, tu ne connais pas l’histoire ? demanda Oikawa avec un sourire fier. Je voulais partir en Argentine, à la base. Sauf que je me suis gourré dans mes cours de langue en ligne et j’ai passé six mois à apprendre le portugais sans me rendre compte que ce n’était pas de l’espagnol. Comme je ne voulais pas gâcher ça, je me suis dit que j’allais venir au Brésil. Et voilà.

-D’accord…

Ça n’avait aucun sens, mais Kageyama fit semblant de l’accepter. Les choses ne s’arrangèrent pas quand Romero passa un bras autour des épaules d’Oikawa :

-C’est super de jouer avec Tooru ! C’est comme jouer avec toi ! J’ai tous mes repères !

-C’est… c’est super…, dit Tobio sans aucune idée de ce qu’il disait.

-Surtout quand on va s’en servir pour vous écraser, pouffa Oikawa.

L’estomac de Kageyama refit un flip. Il fallait qu’Oikawa arrête de –arrête d’être Oikawa, ça ne lui réussissait pas. Et il fallait que Nicolas enlève ce bras, aussi. Qu’il le pose sur Tobio à la place s’il voulait, mais voir ces deux-là ensemble éveillait quelque chose de déplaisant en Kageyama.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il faiblement.

Il ne savait pas où, mais pas sur le terrain –jouer contre ces deux-là, ce serait se prendre la dérouillée de sa vie. Non, non, ils n’avaient rien à faire sur le même terrain. Laissons Romero en dehors de ça. Tobio devait se concentrer sur Oikawa et seulement Oikawa, il voulait un vrai duel de passeur, à la loyale, comme ils avaient toujours fait ! Alors tout, mais pas cette configuration !

Il poussa la porte pour accéder au couloir, les voix se dissipèrent, et les lumières du stade s’éteignirent derrière lui.

*

Quand Kageyama Tobio entra dans le stade, la lumière des projecteurs lui agressa les yeux et les acclamations de la foule lui emplirent les oreilles. Une mer de drapeaux et de banderoles frémissait dans les gradins ; son équipe et lui étaient dessous, sortant des couloirs réservés aux athlètes, faisant une apparition remarquée près des terrains où les filets étaient déjà montés.

Il arborait fièrement son maillot national, et n’avait qu’une hâte : affronter l’équipe d’Argentine dont faisait partie Oikawa. Il n’avait jamais cru que le destin lui donnerait l’occasion de se mesurer à son ancien aîné à l’échelle internationale, mais voilà où ils étaient, prêts à jouer l’un contre l’autre dans un match olympique, et l’anticipation gagnait Kageyama en voyant l’équipe sud-américaine se profiler au loin.

-Pas besoin d’aller aux toilettes ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à Hinata.

-C’était une seule fois, au collège ! protesta son coéquipier.

Tobio refoula un sourire et se concentra sur l’équipe argentine, l’appréhension montant lentement en lui tandis qu’il voyait les joueurs de plus en plus nettement.

Oikawa n’avait pas l’air d’y être.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis se retourna –mais Atsumu était bien présent, et était même en train de se faire frapper par Aran. Il se dévissa de cou pour apercevoir les autres équipes, cherchant celle du Brésil –Romero lui fit coucou, mais pas de traces d’Oikawa, et Kageyama ne savait pas s’il devait en être satisfait ou pas.

-Eh, Oikawa-san ! Oikawa-san ! appela alors quelqu’un.

Kageyama se retourna aussitôt, espérant avoir plus d’indices sur là où se trouvait Tooru. Un membre du staff courait vers lui, et il suivit son regard, espérant apercevoir Oikawa dans sa ligne de vision –il ne devait pas être bien loin, si cet homme en avait après lui !

-Oikawa-san, déclara alors l’homme en lui attrapant la manche. Vous avez oublié votre pass dans les vestiaires !

Il lui adressa un sourire, lui mit une petite carte plastifiée dans la main et s’en alla comme il était venu.

-T’as vu ça ? demanda-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Hinata. Ce gars m’a confondu avec Oikawa-san. Quand même, c’est pas comme si on se ressemblait.

Et ça ne lui expliquait toujours pas où était Oikawa, d’ailleurs.

-Je savais pas que t’avais un sens de l’humour, Tobio-kun ! s’écria Miya en le bousculant légèrement. Allez, dépêche, le match va commencer.

Kageyama fit la moue. Oikawa aurait peut-être besoin de son pass, ce serait bien de pouvoir le retrouver… Il baissa les yeux sur la petite carte, et fut accueilli par son propre visage en photo, officiel et maussade, et à côté duquel était inscrit en petits caractères son pays, _Japon_ , et son nom, _Oikawa Tobio_.

Il court-circuita. Le léger désagrément autour de son cou fit sens quand il y trouva une chaîne dotée d’une alliance, et il la regarda stupidement.

-Tobio-chan ! Tobio-chan ! On est là ! cria une voix bien connue au même moment.

Ses fonctions cognitives ne s’étaient pas encore réactivées, mais il nota quelque chose d’anormal, si tant est que la normalité ait encore un sens dans cet univers –« on » ?

Kageyama se retourna comme un automate vers l’origine de la voix et se retrouva face aux gradins. Et juste là, au premier rang, se trouvait Oikawa.

Avec une poussette. Et un enfant dans les bras, qui ressemblait très exactement aux photos que Kageyama avait vu de lui bébé.

Le court-circuit l’avait d’abord éteint. Maintenant, il avait l’impression de prendre feu.

-Oikawa-san… ?

-Oikawa-san, l’imita Tooru d’un air moqueur. T’as intérêt de gagner ! Je veux que mon nom soit en gros dans tous les journaux –le Japon gagne les Jeux Olympiques grâce aux prouesses d’Oikawa ! Hahaha !

Il reprit son sérieux, et embrassa le bébé qu’il tenait toujours dans ses bras, et auquel Tobio ne savait pas donner d’âge –peut-être était-ce plus un bambin qu’un bébé ? Il n’en savait rien, la cohérence avait déserté son esprit.

-Et elle compte sur toi aussi, sourit Oikawa.

Le bambin tendit ses petits bras potelés vers Kageyama.

-Eh, Tobio, tu verras ta famille après, lui lança Iwaizumi en lui adressant un signe pour qu’il rejoigne son équipe.

-Toujours là pour gâcher nos moments, _parrain_ ! siffla Oikawa.

Il déposa l’enfant à côté de lui, le tenant par la main, et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade pour se rapprocher un peu de Kageyama toujours immobile :

-J’aurais tellement voulu être ton adversaire d’aujourd’hui, Tobio-chan. Sans cet accident de plongée et ce foutu requin, j’aurais pu continuer à jouer… Mais sans ça, on n’en serait pas là. Tant pis pour le volley, tu gagneras pour moi. J’aime les choses telles qu’elles sont aujourd’hui.

Il lui sourit, et ce n’était plus un flip que faisait l’estomac de Kageyama, c’était un triple salto arrière.

-Je t’aime, ajouta Tooru.

Kageyama avait chaud. Très, très, très chaud. Son visage cuisait. Son cerveau avait fondu depuis longtemps. Il ne savait rien, sinon qu’il était extrêmement embarrassé –et très heureux.

-Je –Je t’aime aussi, répondit-il, et les mots passèrent avec une fluidité qu’il n’aurait jamais suspectée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et en se retournant, il vit Ushijima.

-Tu devrais aller aux sanitaires. Ton nez saigne.

Il l’écouta, non sans un dernier regard bouleversé vers les gradins. Alors quoi ? Oikawa et lui étaient mariés et parents ? L’idée était… vraiment agréable, à vrai dire. Mais si c’était possible aussi tôt, c’était parce que Tooru ne pouvait plus jouer.

Et ça, Tobio ne le supportait pas.

Qu’Oikawa joue dans une équipe étrangère, soit-elle argentine ou brésilienne, peu importait, ça restait un challenge ! Et s’ils jouaient ensemble pour le Japon, alors soit ! Mais Oikawa blessé ? Voué à le regarder depuis les gradins ? Non ! Tobio aimait le volley, il adorait le volley, mais ce qui le faisait vibrer par-dessus tout, c’était le volley avec Oikawa !

Les voix se dissipèrent, et les lumières du stade s’éteignirent derrière lui.

*

Quand Kageyama Tobio entra dans le stade, la lumière des projecteurs lui agressa les yeux et les acclamations de la foule lui emplirent les oreilles. Une mer de drapeaux et de banderoles frémissait dans les gradins ; son équipe et lui étaient dessous, sortant des couloirs réservés aux athlètes, faisant une apparition remarquée près des terrains où les filets étaient déjà montés.

Il arborait fièrement son maillot national, et n’avait qu’une hâte : affronter l’équipe d’Argentine dont faisait partie Oikawa. Il n’avait jamais cru que le destin lui donnerait l’occasion de se mesurer à son ancien aîné à l’échelle internationale, mais voilà où ils étaient, prêts à jouer l’un contre l’autre dans un match olympique, et l’anticipation gagnait Kageyama en voyant l’équipe sud-américaine se profiler au loin.

-Pas besoin d’aller aux toilettes ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à Hinata.

Sauf qu’il n’y avait pas de Hinata.

A la place de son coéquipier se trouvait un groupe d’hommes –dont il reconnut la plupart, ceci dit-, tous revêtus d’un maillot bleu sombre, et sur lequel était cousu un petit drapeau que Tobio identifia finalement comme celui de l’Italie.

-Eh, Tobio, l’apostropha finalement un de ses coéquipiers, que Kageyama reconnut comme étant un de ses attaquants phares à l’Ali Roma. Prêt ?

Tobio tourna la tête pour apercevoir l’équipe du Japon arriver face à eux –Oikawa, flanqué par Iwaizumi et Ushijima, Miya dans son sillage, Hinata qui sautillait avec Bokuto et Hoshiumi ; tous, en fait, sauf lui. Les deux équipes se firent face, et il sentit tous les yeux de ses compatriotes se fixer sur lui.

Ceux d’Oikawa, en particulier, le brûlaient.

-Mais qui voilà ! s’écria Tooru en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, étirant un peu son maillot rouge. Tobio-chan !

-Le traître ! s’écria Hinata en bondissant à son côté.

-L’adversaire, sourit Miya en lui lançant son regard signature.

-Comment se passe ta vie en Italie, Tobio ? reprit Oikawa. T’es bien installé, maintenant, non ? Ça fait quoi, six ans que tu vis à Rome ?

Tobio n’en avait aucune idée, mais c’était sûrement ce qu’il était censé répondre, et il n’avait pas encore ouvert la bouche de toute façon que les deux attaquants qui l’encadraient se rapprochèrent et, d’un même geste, lui enlacèrent les épaules :

-Vous avez un problème avec notre passeur ?

-On va vous réduire en miettes !

Kageyama vit distinctement une moue paraître sur les lèvres d’Oikawa et ses yeux s’attarder sur les bras qui l’entouraient. Il croisa les bras d’un air mécontent :

-En tout cas, Tobio-chan, si tu as quitté le pays pour cette blague que je t’ai faite à l’aquarium quand tu étais encore au lycée…

-Ce serait un peu excessif, non ? soupira Iwaizumi.

-… Sache que je n’avais pas vu que c’était le bassin aux requins ! Ça paraît dur à croire, je sais, mais…

Tobio fit courir ses yeux le long de l’équipe. Il se trouvait là les meilleurs joueurs du Japon –et Oikawa et lui avaient changé de place ; lui était expatrié dans le pays où il jouait en championnat, et Tooru avait pris sa place de passeur au sein des volleyeurs japonais. Kageyama aurait été curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait ses combinaisons avec Miya, mais plus que de la curiosité, il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait.

Ça n’allait pas.

Sa place était au Japon, il le savait, il le sentait. Il devait porter les couleurs de son pays, du pays de son grand-père ; se tenir là, avec eux dans ce maillot rouge pour réussir la courte spéciale avec Hinata, pour ruser avec Atsumu, pour déployer la pleine puissance d’Ushijima. Il n’était pas assez extraverti, pas assez adaptable pour se fondre dans une nouvelle nationalité. Et même si jouer contre d’anciens coéquipiers serait une expérience à coup sûr enrichissante, il ne pouvait pas assumer sa place de titulaire dans une équipe qu’il ne connaissait pas.

-Je reviens, dit-il poliment.

Il s’esquiva, sentant toujours les regards des Japonais peser sur ses épaules ; mais finalement les voix se dissipèrent, et les lumières du stade s’éteignirent derrière lui.

*

Quand Kageyama Tobio entra dans le stade, la lumière des projecteurs lui agressa les yeux et les acclamations de la foule lui emplirent les oreilles. Une mer de drapeaux et de banderoles frémissait dans les gradins ; son équipe et lui étaient dessous, sortant des couloirs réservés aux athlètes, faisant une apparition remarquée près des terrains où les filets étaient déjà montés.

Il arborait fièrement son maillot national, et n’avait qu’une hâte : affronter l’équipe d’Argentine dont faisait partie Oikawa. Il n’avait jamais cru que le destin lui donnerait l’occasion de se mesurer à son ancien aîné à l’échelle internationale, mais voilà où ils étaient, prêts à jouer l’un contre l’autre dans un match olympique, et l’anticipation gagnait Kageyama en voyant l’équipe sud-américaine se profiler au loin.

-Pas besoin d’aller aux toilettes ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à Hinata.

-C’était une seule fois, au collège ! protesta son coéquipier.

Tobio refoula un sourire et se concentra sur l’équipe argentine. Ils approchaient lentement, se détachaient un à un, de plus en plus nets dans leurs maillots bleu pâle, mais Kageyama n’avait d’yeux que pour Oikawa, marchant au milieu d’eux la tête haute, aussi majestueux que toujours. Tobio se souvenait de leurs différents affrontements ; ils étaient à égalité, et ils allaient régler ça aujourd’hui. La hâte était bordée d’adrénaline et d’autres choses pendant qu’Oikawa approchait, arrivant finalement à portée de voix, et déclara :

-Prêts, les gars ? Ce sera une querelle de famille intéressante…

Hinata se tenait près de Tobio, souriant d’un air compétiteur lui aussi tandis qu’Oikawa le saluait de loin. Iwaizumi et Ushijima se tenaient à côté d’eux, et Oikawa les détailla un à un d’un air à la fois affectueux et provocateur.

-Ushiwaka-chan, appela-t-il d’abord en pointant le champion du doigt. Je t’ai dit que ma carrière était loin d’être finie, constate par toi-même. Voilà où m’a menée cette fierté sans fondements que tu te plaisais tant à dénigrer…

Ushijima inclina légèrement la tête, mais une ébauche de sourire étirait ses lèvres, et il répondit tranquillement :

-Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi, Oikawa.

-Et toi, Iwa-chan ! s’écria dramatiquement Tooru en relevant le menton. Voyons qui sera le plus heureux de nous deux une fois que j’aurai réduit ton équipe en bouillie !

-J’attends de voir ça, répondit Iwaizumi avec un sourire sinistre, craquant ses jointures.

Oikawa se tourna ensuite vers Kageyama, et un sourire fier étira ses lèvres :

-Ça fait un bail que j’attendais de pouvoir jouer contre mon adorable petit cadet. Que dis-je –contre mon _disciple_.

Tobio eut l’impression que la chaleur venait de grimper dans le stade, et les choses ne firent qu’empirer tandis qu’Oikawa s’avançait vers lui, comme lors du premier défi qu’il lui avait lancé après leur match d’entraînement ; et Tobio remarqua que le reste de son équipe s’était éloignée, le laissant entièrement seul face à Tooru. Celui-ci était près, bien trop près, il ne pourrait même plus le désigner du doigt s’il continuait à s’approcher-

La main d’Oikawa se posa sur son épaule, et il murmura à son oreille.

-Belle évolution, Tobio-chan, je l’ai suivie de près. On en discutera autour du verre que tu me paieras pour célébrer ma victoire.

Il lui décocha un sourire éblouissant et se recula, l’air satisfait, lui adressant un dernier défi avant de rejoindre son équipe :

-Tu es peut-être le meilleur serveur de la ligue japonaise, Tobio-chan, mais regarde bien ce que fait le meilleur serveur _mondial_.

-Je t’attends, Oikawa-san, répondit Kageyama d’une voix qu’il fut étonné de trouver si ferme, en particulier quand ses lèvres tiraient vers le haut et que l’impatience le rongeait déjà.

Il resta là un instant supplémentaire, le regardant se mêler aux joueurs argentins ; puis il se retourna vers son équipe, apercevant dans le processus Miwa dans les gradins et Romero un peu plus loin, qui leva un pouce dans sa direction. Il fut pris dans le collectif des joueurs japonais, la main d’Hinata posée dans son dos, la sienne appuyée sur l’épaule d’Ushijima, et échangea un regard de défi avec Miya avant qu’Iwaizumi ne leur donne quelques consignes. Leur cri de guerre résonna avant qu’ils ne s’alignent au bord de la ligne de service, et les yeux de Tobio accrochèrent ceux d’Oikawa, étincelants sous les lumières du stade ; puis le son strident du sifflet trancha l’air et coupa court à la rumeur de la foule.

Il était prêt à entrer sur le terrain.


End file.
